


Love, Motion and Socialisation

by Clarmyr



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Also Me: lets make this beautiful sunhine boy suffer, Established Relationship, Give Little My a girlfriend 2k20, Invisibility, Invisible Mumintroll | Moomintroll, Isolation, Just Trauma, Me: i love moomin, Moomin goes through some shit, Moomin/Snufkin content doesn't come til later, Multi, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll Being a Drama Queen, My First Mumintroll | Moomins Fanfic, No Smut, Psychological Horror, Reference to Finnish History, References to Finnsh Religion and Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarmyr/pseuds/Clarmyr
Summary: Moomins, like all trolls, are incredibly social creatures. It is in their nature to continuously surround themselves with interaction- Moomintroll, of course, was not exempt from this rule.The affects of social isolation on a Moomin is considered so cruel that even early religious settlers excluded them from most methods of torture.Mistakes can happen though, and Moomins suffer because of it
Relationships: Lilla My | Little My/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden, Muminmamman | Moominmamma/Muminpappan | Moominpappa, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Love, Motion and Socialisation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so much more familiar with Fluff so don't expect this to be really good. Its pretty much a learning experience.

Moomins, like all trolls, were incredibly social creatures. It was in their nature to continuously surround themselves with interaction- Moomintroll, of course, was not exempt from this rule.

He craved the little conversations between tasks and greetings passed by strangers as they continue along their day. He wakes with the sun and sends the morning a smile. He eats his food with his family, friends and friendly strangers who are welcomed to spend a night or two in Moomin house.  
After finishing eating, he sits and waits for Sniff to finish gobbling down his second serving of breakfast whilst talking about the days planned adventure with Little My and his parents. As soon as Sniff finishes eating, he leaves with his friends and runs into Snorkmaiden and occasionally Snufkin. The day pasts in a blur of innocent childish fun.

After a full day, he goes back home and eats dinner with his family, the stranger typically gone by the afternoon and discusses the day again. He finishes his days by sending the Mumrik in the Moon a goodnight and closes his eyes with a satisfied smile on his face.  
So, to put it simply, an average Moomintroll day was filled to the brim with Love, Motion and Socialisation.

Which is why his current situation is particularly upsetting.

* * *

Moomins, especially the young, were not designed for staying put for long periods of time. Even hibernation was more of a family tradition than a biological need.

The Cave Moomintroll was stuck in was far too small for a Moomin. four paces long and wide (He checked in a bit of a tizzy an hour after he woke up) and roughly the same height of the Mymble. There was also a small hole that only Thingumy and Bob could fit through and dripping pitifully from the hole was a slightly red unknown liquid. The air was stuffy and contained a metallic hint that hurt Moomins nose. Even though The Cave looked as if several things had died in it, Moomin had ignored those facts and chose in typical Moomin fashion to focus on how rumpled and dirtied his lovely white fur was.

As soon as Moomin saw what had happened to his fur he swore he would chortle Sniff and his endless desire for gold.

Moomin remembered the day before clearly, waking up and feeling excited about the day before Sniff barged in late for breakfast, picked up one of Mammas pancakes and shoved it in his mouth before loudly insisting in-between chews that Moomin come hunting for gold coins with him.

“But I was going to fish with Snufkin today” Moomin had said.  
“But Moooomin,” Sniff whinged, quickly swallowing his food and choking slightly, “Mr. Humelen said he found some gold up in The Lonely Mountains, What if there’s more.”  
“Well then I think it’d rather like where it is right now and you shouldn’t bother it” Moomin said rather stubbornly, he did not want to look for gold with Sniff.  
“Gold can’t feel things, that’s just silly,” Sniff said, “anyways you don’t know that, it might like living with me”  
Moomin groaned and choose to ignore Sniffs improbable point "But it’s might not even be there. The gold Mr. Hemulen found was probably dropped by someone else.”  
“But look at it Moomin, it’s completely different to the other gold people have given me” Sniff insisted shoving the piece of gold infront of Moomin’s face. “it looks incredibly rare” he added, desperately trying to convince the stubborn troll.

Sniff was correct when he said the coin was different to all the others that had passed Moominvalley. It was completely yellow, without a speck on rust on it and shined as bright as the sun. The coin was smooth all over except for six tiny words Moomin couldn’t understand but gave him a tight, cold feeling in his heart. Overall, the coin was not anything spectacular nor interesting to anyone in Moominvalley, Except, it appeared, Sniff and his greedy paws.

“Fine,” Moomin huffed, after a beat and waving Sniffs arms out of his face, “I suppose if I don’t go with you then you’ll just keep bothering me and Snufkin”

“Oh thank you Moomin” Sniff said, beaming “I promise I’ll give you some when we find it”

“If we find it” Moomin muttered grumpily, “Can Snufkin come with us?”

“I suppose” Sniff said, not wanting to share the potential gold with any more people.

Snufkin didn’t go with them, electing instead to spend the day fishing but promising to spend the next with Moomin. They later ran into Little My and Snorkmadien who were walking to the beach to collect seashells. An eager Moomin extended the offer to the couple as they stopped to talk. Snorkmadien refused and wanting to be a good girlfriend Little My also very hesitantly followed.

“it’ll probably be boring and its not like you’ll find anything anyways” Little My announced in her usual fashion, although she looked like she wanted them to insist she come.  
“Suit yourself” Sniff said.  
They walked away with both Little My and Moomin very much looking like they wanted to switch places.

Moomin sighed heavily and softly punched the wall. Hopefully Sniff wasn’t too much of an idiot and ran for help quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Moominvalley doesn't really touch on any religious matters so a lot of this is either made up or from the wrong time period.  
> Ive also placed the time around mid to late 1800s. I'm also Australian and the proud owner of a E for HASS so i know basically nothing about Finnish history so if anyone wants to hit me up then I'd appreciate it.


End file.
